YamaTsuna Chronicles
by Arcbound Illusionist
Summary: A collection of fics about Takeshi Yamamoto and Sawada Tsunayoshi.
1. Debriefing

Yamamoto was busy walking towards Tsuna's house when he felt his cellular phone vibrating from his pocket. He reached for it and flipped it open. As his phone lit up, he saw a new message and decided to read it.

* * *

To: Takeshi  
+263489765245154

**_Pls proceed 2 d conference_**_**  
**_**_room 4 d mission debriefing._**_**  
**_**_Don't be late. :-)_**_**  
**_  
From:Tsu-kun  
+263849879384762

* * *

"Totally a bad time for a new mission," he thought as he stopped walking to reply to his boss.

* * *

To: Tsu-kun  
+263849879384762  
_**  
**_**_Tsuna, cud we muv d_**_**  
**_**_debriefing tom. I am kinda_**_**  
**_**_tyred. :-o_**

From: Takeshi  
+263489765245154

* * *

He expected a confirmation reply from Tsuna so that he could rest and they could do their "duties" to one another. After a minute, Tsuna replied at his request.

* * *

To: Takeshi  
+263489765245154

**_I can't. Hibari-san wil_**_**  
**_**_b upset and bite us 2 det._**_**  
**_**_He's d 1 that will_**_**  
**_**_debrief us about d current_**_**  
**_**_situation in Jpn. :-_**_**  
**_  
From: Tsu-kun  
+263849879384762

* * *

Yamamoto snorted and appealed.

* * *

To: Tsu-kun  
+263849879384762  
_**  
**_**_Bat haw long wil d_**_**  
**_**_debriefing last? :-&_**

From: Takeshi  
+263489765245154

* * *

After a minute, he read Tsuna's reply,

* * *

To: Takeshi  
+263489765245154  
_**  
**_**_idk but it might last 4_**_**  
**_**_about 2 hours at least._**_**  
**_**_:-I_**

From: Tsu-kun  
+263849879384762

* * *

He was shocked. He didn't thought that that debriefing would last about that long. Disappointed, he replied.

* * *

To: Tsu-kun  
+263849879384762  
_**  
**_**_Wat abawt tonight?_**_**  
**_**_I want 2 f**k u_**_**  
**_**_gud against d wol_**_**  
**_**_in d shawer l8r…:'-(_**

From: Takeshi  
+263489765245154

* * *

He really wanted to spend time with Tsuna as much as he had before. They are together for three years and they had done everything but the last few days were totally hectic and busy that they didn't have time for sex.

His phone vibrated and read Tsuna's text message,

* * *

To: Takeshi  
+263489765245154

**_well, we could just do it after_**_**  
**_**_d debriefing… I guess… I luv you_**_**  
**_**_so don't worry…_**

From: Tsu-kun  
+263849879384762

* * *

His phone received another message.

* * *

To: Takeshi  
+263489765245154  
_**  
**_**_P.S. I'm sure that it wil_**_**  
**_**_not be inside the shower. ;-)_**_**  
**_  
From: Tsu-kun  
+263849879384762

* * *

Takeshi just smiled and proceeded to the conference room.

* * *

When he entered the conference room, he found it almost empty if not for Tsuna that was sitting at the chair at the end of a long, oval, wooden table at the center of the room. He also noticed that the computers were turned off, and the lights were dimmer than usual.

"Tsuna, where is everyone?" he asked as he walked towards Tsuna.

"Well," Tsuna said, "I forgot to tell you that the meeting is cancelled. Hibari said that he couldn't come because of some problems with the Foundation while the others have other things to attend to."

Tsuna smiled.

Yamamoto never failed to notice that smile. That smile was very different from the innocent smile that he used to show. It was a very meaningful smile. He hovered at Tsuna as his lips smirked in retaliation to Tsuna's dark smile.

"Cancelled or…" as his tie was tugged by Tsuna and pulling him into a deep kiss.


	2. A Moment of Solace

Hi... while it is still summer and my mum would not let me use the PC non-stop, I'll just stick into making 8027 ficlets like this...

I promise that as soon as the classes starts, I'll update all my works.

* * *

The events happened fast. He was in the kitchen that time washing plates and the next thing he knew was a shot had been fired and his father fell down on the floor. The culprit fled immediately along with the other customers. Luckily, Tsuna was there in the restaurant and quickly contacted Reborn and the others to help his father. Reborn and Ryohei immediately gave first aid treatment while Tsuna called the ambulance. The others helped as well. Gokudera promised the culprit was going to hell, while Kyoko and Haru cleaned the restaurant and the blood on the floor.

Through the small glass window in the door, he saw how the doctors slowly removed bullet lodged inside his father. He saw how those clinical hands slowly made trace marks on his father's stomach and how the skin was cut open with a scalpel. He also saw how those doctors worked on his unconscious father until he saw the shiny bullet away from his father's body.

After a while, Tsuna approached him and led him to sit on one of the benches near the door. There, both of them were silent, no one dared to speak anything about the tragedy that happened. Instead, Tsuna let his hand roll on Yamamoto's hand, asking to hold it as support. Yamamoto instinctively grasped the smaller man's hand and held it as tight as he could.

After the operation, the doctor called Yamamoto about the news. He immediately stood up to respond but never let go of Tsuna's hand. Tsuna stood up and joined Yamamoto as well. As the doctor delivered the good news and immediately walked away, the black-haired man became tearful due to happiness and relief.

He wiped his tears with the other hand and faced Tsuna. The Sky Boss smiled at him and simply tightened his grip on Yamamoto's hand. The man understood Tsuna's action and all of a sudden, he let go of the hand and hugged him tight. The brown-haired man enclosed his arms on Yamamoto's body and close the remaining space between them.

After all the worries and fears of death, he felt solace, solace that Tsuna's touch could only bring.

* * *

A/N: Please try to drop a comment to the fics so that I may know if you really like them or not. If you like them, I would still continue making ficlets but if not, I'll just focus more on the stories...


	3. First Kiss

Hi... Arcbound Illusionist here...

well, since I had trouble writing for my stories (actually, I know what to write but I just don't know how to write them...)

here's another ficlet...

* * *

He felt the tension in the air, his mouth lost for words. He did not know what to say, it just happened out of impulse. He could not decide if he would say it was just an accident, an attack of OCD, or a daydream. He really did not know. But one thing was sure.

He just kissed Yamamoto.

They were doing their assignments when he noticed Yamamoto's mouth while biting the tip of the pen he was holding. Then, the baseball player's red lips fascinated him, captivated him. He wanted to know for himself if those lips were soft like marshmallows. As his eyes focused on those sinful lips, he did not realize that inch-by-inch, the space between them was becoming closer. Until the unbelievable happened.

He felt the soft lips as his lips came crashing to it. He instantly felt the softness and the firmness of those lips that made his lips wanting for more. Curious, he let his tongue feel and savor those lips. Yamamoto's lips left a taste of plastic as his left Yamamoto's. And after a while, he was returned to reality and became hysterical as he is now.

Then a sudden, crashing force pushed his head towards Yamamoto's ready lips and in a split second, he found himself being kissed. The soft, firm lips suddenly became vigorous as it started to invade Tsuna's lips. The brown-haired man instantly submitted himself to Yamamoto as he open his mouth to serve as entrance to Yamamoto's tongue.

The muscle instantly explored every inch of the Tsuna's mouth. It swept the gums, teeth and the roof before it played with the Tsuna's tongue. Yamamoto's tongue bind itself with the man's tongue and after a second, unbind it. Then, it went again to feel Tsuna's teeth before leaving the cavern and lick Tsuna's lips off the saliva. Their lips parted with each other, leaving trails of saliva that connects each other before it broke and fell on the sides of their mouths. Tsuns instantly wiped the saliva with his hand while the taller man just used his tongue to clean the stubborn drool.

Tsuna had left ecstacy as he felt his head being supported by Yamamoto's hand, fixing Tsuna's face in place and not letting it go. Yamamoto saw how the other man's face became as red as a tomato. He smiled and said,

"Do you want an encore, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna nods and Yamamoto kisses him again.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it...


	4. Reciprocate

Well, another fic...

and tomorrow is the start of classes...

I'll have more time to my other fics...

* * *

**Reciprocate**

**

* * *

**

It was his first time.

His body, frozen in fear, stood motionless at that same spot where he attacked the man with his own hands. Added to that, he could feel the insides of the body, blood and organs alike, drip onto the pavement and flow through his arm. It brought him fear, devastation and horror, forcing the respectable Vongola Don to scream

The fading amount of warmth radiated by the body woke him form the shock, sending shivers to his body, especially to his right hand that pierced the man's body. He felt the wet, red blood sipping through his X-Gloves and now creeping to the skin of his hand and arm with pieces of charred insides of the man.

Using his other hand as a support, he slowly removed his right hand lodged from the corpse that slowly fell into the ground. He felt relief as that weight brought by the corpse in his hand disappeared. However, one fact still remained. The fact that he killed a man still overwhelmed him. He had killed a man… with his hands.

He looked at his X-Gloves. It was still slick: black, smooth and resilient. However, when it returned to the form of mittens, things got worse. He saw that his mittens became red due to the blood, and its former whiteness before he fought was gone. It was red, even the design was covered and even if wanted to remove it, it would just stay on the gloves, serving him as a reminder of his horrible act.

Yamamoto came to his side as soon as he was finished dealing with his enemies. The man, surprised at Tsuna's condition, asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yama-moto, I didn't expect that actual killing would be this hard. I thought…" his grave voice trailed off as he saw the corpse's face, looking bizarrely at him,

"… it's hard, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I thought if I would be the one to do it, it would be bearable. Since I was the one responsible for all their deaths, I assumed killing them personally would be a lot easier, a lot more bearable."

The Rain guardian rolled the corpse with his feet, making it facing the ground. He stepped on its head and said,

"You know, Tsuna, I envy you."

Tsuna tugged Yamamoto's suit and buried his face in it, "Why do you envy me? I should be the one envy of you. You could kill anyone I want you to kill in a heartbeat, but I… I am just a weak-willed boss that relies on my guardians to do my dirty work…"

Yamamoto wrapped his arms around the man and said,

"You're strong, Tsuna, _very strong._"

"How could I be strong? I couldn't even kill a single person witho-"

"Tsuna," the guardian's hands went tighter to his lover, "to tell the truth, you are the strong one and I'm the weak one. In reality, I could only kill people because I always know that you are there, claiming the responsibility and guilt for every people that fell prey to my sword. Without you, I had gone mad years ago."

Tsuna hugged Yamamoto as well, sending a tight hug which equaled Yamamoto's embrace.

"Funny isn't it, we reciprocate each other."

Tsuna looked up at him, "How?"

"It's that I have the earnest conviction of killing and ending people's lives that you don't have while you have the willpower to bear the guilt and responsibility of their deaths that I could not handle myself."

They relished the stillness of the moment. Time stopped momentarily between them, ignoring the fact that they were in the battlefield and a war is continuing.

"Takeshi, could you let it rain?"

In one nod, Yamamoto opened his box and summoned Kojirou. The swallow flew high in the sky and after a moment, the sky darkened and it rained. The raindrops touched Tsuna's face and the man felt instant relief. The guilt became lighter and he could now move. The raindrops made him able to turn towards Yamamoto, pulled him closer and kissed him.

The swordsman supported the smaller man's head as he deepened his kiss. His tongue slowly entered Tsuna's mouth and invaded everything inside it. Their tongues played in their kiss, gums and teeth touched each other and letting their saliva drip from the side of their mouths. As they felt the need to breathe, they broke away from the kiss, only to gulp air and kiss the other passionately again.

"Are you feeling well now?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. Hey, don't you notice that we're like Xanxus and Squalo."

Tsuna looked up and asked, "Let me guess, I'm Squalo and you're Xanxus, right?"

Yamamoto let out a short chuckle and continued, "That would be the case when we are in bed, but for now, it's the opposite."

"…"

"Why are you quiet?"

"You don't look like him."

"I didn't know that you wanted to be Squalo that badly. Don't worry, I'll treat you like he treats him."

The Vongola Boss blushed, making Yamamoto smile.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it.

Please drop by some comments.


	5. Exclusivity

YamaTsuna Chronicles

**Exclusivity**

* * *

He went inside the Boss's office and found it empty. He just placed his documents on the table and started looking around the furniture inside the room. The first one he noticed was the Aztec vase placed on a drawer near Tsuna's table. The vase contained lines that gave a somewhat creepy aura around the room. He just thought that Tsuna love those kind of stuff.

Another thing that caught his attention inside the room was the Vongola famiglia portrait. The said oil portrait was hung at one of the walls inside Tsuna's office. He remembered the day when the picture was taken mainly because they just won against the Millefiore. Everyone was seen smiling, except for Hibari. After a few moments, he sat on Tsuna's chair and reclined on it while waiting for that person to arrive.

After a while, his eyes got glimpse of the gun that was placed on Tsuna's desk. He remembered the revolver clearly for it was his gift to Tsuna for his 22nd birthday, during the time they were still friends. Everybody knew that Tsuna was just using it as a paperweight for documents and reports being placed at his desk for reviews and signatures, mainly because he was afraid of using it. But Takeshi knew better.

He took the gun and held it with his hand. It was heavier than the time he held it, which was a few weeks ago, inside an undisclosed underground location. He looked upon the case of the cartridge and saw that the six rusty bullets loaded in it.

The bullets reminded him of the Neotono Primo which made him chuckle. Then, he laughed. He laughed hard, as if he had not laughed before as the slideshow of red and black flashed through his onyx eyes. Everything was sharp in his mind: the fresh scent of blood, the decapitated head and dismembered limbs, the stench of corpses, the clanging of chains, the rust dealt by metal bonds against his skin, the moans from his mouth, the heat rushing inside him and the thrill of satisfaction. Everything. Everything was vivid. As if it was heaven in hell!

Then, he thought of people's reaction when they would see the loaded gun in Tsuna's desk. He was sure they would be be horrified, especially Gokudera. The images of Gokudera unloading the bullets, confiscating it and yelling at him for putting those at Tsuna's revolver flashed in his mind.

He stopped, breathed deeply and muttered,

_Idiots._

After laughing hard for a little while, he started to flash a very cold, terrifying smile. This smile is different from the usual smile that he flashes to anyone in the family. He wondered if people knew if people could differentiate this smile from the usual smile that he wore like a mask. He knew some who could recognize the difference: Hibari, the kid, Gokudera and Tsuna. In exchange, he also figured out their masks. It's funny, he thought, on how they could wear masks in front of each other while knowing their true faces underneath.

He knew that Hibari's mask was the violent one. Only few people knew that behind that violent eyes and cynical attitude was a pet-loving, reliable and independent member of their famiglia. Only a handful knew of this side of him; the careful, fragile guardian that also needed help when experiencing danger. He just knew that the other people beside the inner famiglia that knew of this was either exiled or buried six feet under the ground.

The kid's mask was different from Hibari's. The mask of omniscience was almost flawless, he would say, not for the fact that he was sometimes overtaken by surprising events like the death of Collonello and Viper in the hands of the Millefiore. He also slid it off when Timoteo was shot during the skirmish against the Shimon or when Uni sacrificed himself. Also, like Hibari, other people who knew of this fact except for the inner family shared the same fate.

Gokudera's was the easiest to figure out, at least. Gokudera had his jerkass attitude that made him perceived as an independent, self-righteous, intelligent man that could handle anything. But in the end, he was just any ordinary man, weak and helpless at times. One just have to uncover the soft, caring side of him amidst a multitude of layers.

In contrast to the previous three, Tsuna's mask was the most interesting since as if he never had a mask. Almost everyone knew about of his angelic, warm and benevolent nature that could tame the fiercest of lions and pacify the darkest of souls. He never knew either the meaning of violence, or the concept of revenge. All he knew was diplomacy, just as everyone knew. However, this didn't make it interesting for him.

It's all about its _exclusivity._

The door opened and saw Tsuna coming inside with a folder in his hand. The Rain Guardian stood up and walked towards the window in the room, viewing the beautiful Sicily as it was covered with neon lights. The shorter man sank on his chair as Yamamoto spoke from behind,

"So how was the Barassi?"

"They wouldn't agree to the conditions and still persist on the land. Gokudera's annoyed at them. He already suggested that we should wage war against them, but that would be troublesome, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, what do you think we must do?"

"The usual. The way how we solved the Neotonos."

Without a moment to waste, he reached for the phone and dialed Gokudera.

"Gokudera speaking."

"Gokudera-kun, could you tell Marco to fix a flight for me to France? I think I need a vacation."

"Will you go alone? Then, let me join you…"

"Don't worry, Yamamoto-kun will accompany me. I just need to take a quick break from the Barassi and their endless demands."

"But Juudaime, I am of…"

"Gokudera, you could follow us at the time you finished your reports, okay?"

"Yes, Juudaime."

Tsuna dropped the phone and went beside Yamamoto is. The taller man instinctively put his arm over the other man's shoulders, pulling him closer. Tsuna looked at him and smirked darkly. Yamamoto gave a chuckle and said,

"So, are we good?"

"Sure."

"I lost big time during the Neotonos. I'll win this time."

"Just do it, loser."

"I'll drag you to hell this time."

"Hm. Same as last time. First to kill the boss wins. Winner tops the loser."

"Deal."

Afterwards, they kissed.

_

* * *

_

Practice teaching is a killer!

I find it hard to update...

Please drop comments if you like this kind of fic...

or I should go back to fluff...


	6. Lucky Bastard

I am here...

* * *

The first thing he saw was the flashing white fluorescent light that stung his eyes. His eyes, even though teary-eyed due to the light, tried its hardest to stay open while his ears was hearing the rhythmic _beeps_ of machines near him. He could not clearly remember when was the last time he saw this light, since the only color that he remember was a splash of red light devouring his consciousness.

After his eyes had been desensitized, those onyx orbs took a quick scan to the things around him. He saw a table full of packaged food, clothes and dirty plates. Beside those were books and notebooks, scrambled, which resembled a dirty, disgusting pile of garbage. He could read the titles of some books. _Geography. Literature. Mathematics. Science? _The other books just had small characters that were just too small for him to read.

After a while, he saw a chest freezer placed beside the table. His mind is wondering why in the hell that chest freezer exists inside his room. He may be dull in academics but he knows that chest freezers should be inside the groceries and supermarkets and not in the hospital room. And adding to the mystery is the fact that the chest freezer had Vongola crest tainted with blood_._

He chuckled in his mind before he turned to his left and saw a calendar and a clock hanging on the ghost white wall. He looked at the calendar which shown the merry months of September and October. He noticed that some of the dates were crossed out.

_September 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30…  
_

He looked at the other month and started to mouth the dates crossed out.

_October 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12…  
_

He counted in his mind the days crossed out…

_8 plus 12… plus 12… hmmm… 19? 18? Wait… wait… 20, I think?  
_

He just assumed it was 20 days. 20 days. He wondered what happened in those 20 days. He was totally clueless what happened to those 20 days. He could only recall being on the baseball team locker room, along with Mizuno, getting their things ready… that was all. After that, the color red was all he knew.

_Was I sleeping?  
_

After a while, he started to hear an unusual sound near him. It was different from the machines that surrounded him. It was human… yeah, a human breath. It was shallow, he noted, and it was going faster…

And faster…

And faster…

And…

He heard a scream so loud that it managed to break a certain part of him.

He looked at the direction of the scream and saw a familiar brown-haired teen, sitting beside him.

_Tsuna.  
_

Upon recognizing Tsuna, he felt loftiness that he once felt after that man saved him. It was heavenly...

Until he started the see the man's wretched figure, different from the one he admired, idolized, _loved_.

…huge black bags under his eyes and tears coming out from those two sleep-deprived orbs… breathing so fast and shallow…disheveled and unkempt hair with some strands stuck together by a red, sticky substance…tattered and torn white – or maybe gray with some specks of red – button up shirt …his angelic face… covered in dirt and blood… _blood?  
_

The black-haired swordsman noticed that Tsuna's mouth was moving – mumbling words. At first, all he heard was air…

"… you should be dead…"

The swordsman was at loss at what Tsuna was talking about… then the voice becomes louder,

"… why are you here…"

The swordsman started to wonder what his bestfriend is saying-

"I killed you…"

Yamamoto was-

"I FUCKING KILLED ALL OF YOU!"

Even though clueless about the situation, he knew that Tsuna needed help, especially his help. He raised his body from the bed, but he was instantly pulled back to the matress by an intense weight. He felt the weight towards his whole body, the annoying feeling as it slowly creeped towards his fingers and toes. This made him feel that a he was under a very large boulder, breaking him into pieces. However, this was nothing compared to the wailing he was currently hearing and fear that he was seeing from Tsuna

_I need to touch him.  
_

Unfortunately, the weight was just too great for him, too powerful for his weak and frail body. It made him useless, leaving him immobilized as his Tsuna was breaking into pieces in front of him, falling under the abyss, asking for his help. Trying, he called his name,

"Tsuna, don't cry… I'm here."

He swore that he used every vocal chord he had but he just wondered how in the bloody hell voice did not come out. He tried it again and again but still, no voice came out.

"Tsuna, Tsuna… I'm here... I'm here… I lo-"

Tears came out of his eyes as he reached the point that he could not do anything but to watch the man suffer… still voicing the words he wanted to say to the man he loved.

* * *

The door open wide with Gokudera and Reborn rushing inside the room but was afraid of letting him be seen so he pretended to be asleep. He slowly opened small slits in his eyes to see what was happening. His hope rose up a little as he saw the silver-haired man approach Tsuna but it suddenly went down the drain as he saw that he was restraining his boss while the baby administered a tranquilizer for him to fall asleep.

Then, the Storm Guardian lifted Tsuna and was about to bring Tsuna outside the room when the Arcobaleno intervened,

"Where do you think you're going?"

Gokudera replied, "Reborn-san, I'm bringing him out of this room."

Yamamoto felt sad.

Reborn aimed the gun at the Storm Guardian and said, "Do that and I'll make sure you'll join the two of them here."

The Italian turned around and asked, "Why should the boss stay here? Does the boss have something to do?"

"No."

"Then, what must he do? I'll do it as his right-hand man!"

The baby said, "You cannot do anything, Gokudera. You cannot do anything."

"That's impossible, Reborn-san! I can do it!"

"That's impossible? If I cannot do anything about it, so are you idiot."

Gokudera's expression changed, "What do you mean, Reborn-san?"

Reborn smirked, "I'm quite amazed at your thickness, Gokudera."

"Just what do you mean?"

"Why would Tsuna stay here everyday, Gokudera, as if he lives here, bringing along his clothes and stuff?"

"Everyone would do that."

"Really," the Arcobaleno said when suddenly, an idea crossed his mind. "Do you know what's inside the chest freezer?"

"It-it's the fish that Yamamoto-san brought. He said that it was for his son once he woke up," Gokudera replied.

"Then, what kind of fish?"

"I don't know, Reborn-san."

"Why don't you take a look?"

"Okay. But where should I place Juudaime?"

"Place him beside Yamamoto," the baby replied.

The Storm Guardian immediately placed the sleepign Decimo beside Yamamoto, who immediately opened his eyes.. The Rain guardian was happy that Tsuna was beside him. He could actaully feel the warmth eminating from the boy. When Tsuna's head turned towards him, his heart jumped. The innocence of the brunette's face made his heart filled with joy.

Then, after a while, he looked at Gokudera who just opened the chest freezer. He was shocked at Gokudera's face, as if the silver-haired man had seen a ghost.

"Th-th-this is..."

"So, who do you understand now why he should be here?"

"Ye-yes."

"It's a gift. Tsuna wanted to give that to Yamamoto once he woke up."

"But...what about Tsuyoshi?"

"From the day that chest freezer was brought here, Tsuyoshi already knew _everything. _Let him be where he wanted. Besides, this might bear good things."

"Between the two of us, you're the one who could read minds, so why didn't you stop him?"

The Arcobaleno mused for a second and replied, "I just couldn't."

"Will Juudaime be okay?" Yamamoto could hear the doubt and worry to the bomber's voice.

"I don't know, Gokudera. I just don't know." The baby walked out of the room and the storm guardian trailing him.

* * *

The Storm Guardian stepped outside the hospital; for he knew that he might get sick if he stayed there too long. He wondered why he was terrified when he saw that thing, considering that he already saw hundreds and hundreds of those. He leaned towards a wall and reached for the cigarette in his pocket, lighted it and puffed,

"You're one lucky bastard, Yamamoto."

He sighed, still trying to remove the image of Kaoru Mizuno's dismembered body inside that cold chest freezer.

* * *

Whew! Finished...

next week's fluff...

for sure...


End file.
